Shinshitaido
Shinshitaido (心肢体道, Way of the Mind and Body) is a unique fighting style that requires use of the 100% of the bodies muscles as well as expert use of physical and mental energy to enhance them. Unlike other methods to enhance the body, this fighting style relies on the preexisting, separated energies to use effectively. Yuu is a master of this fighting style and is able to use it and chakra based attacks at the same time, a feat deemed nearly impossible. ~''MORE COMING SOON''~ Techniques World Vein: Rejection (世調子 - 拒否 Yochouoshi - Kyohi) - Concentraing spiritual and physical energy into all of the bodies muscles, the user suddenly flexes all of the muscles, causing them to "bulk up" as the attacks gets ready to land. This forcibly reflects the attack back at the opponent with twices its oncoming force with no damage suffered by the user. Highly skill practitioners are able to keep this technique in effect for prolonged periods of time, though upon ending it, they must let their bodies muscles relax, or else they risk over taxing themselves. ---- Menacing Diamond Grip - Halo Fist (脅迫金剛取っ手-光拳 Kyouha Kongou Totte - Koukobushi) - Grabbing the opponents spine, the user lifts them into the air with such force that it can break the opponents back, while piercing their chest. The user can also remove the targets spine from their body with ease. ---- Diamond Pressure Strike - Final Rendering (金剛押し当て身 - 究翻訳 Kongouoshi Atemi - Kyuu Honyaku) - Concentrating a massive amount of physical energy from within their body into their fist, they throw a punch at the opponent, causing a very thin, but devestating beam of force. It is capable of literally rending the area struck apart as well as the surrounding area, causing immense damage. ---- Grand Finale - Transmission Strike (大団円 - 配信当て身 Daidanen - Haishin Atemi) - The user gathers immense spiritual and physical energy throughout their body before channeling it to their hand as they extend the arm muscles. This causing the gathered energy to travel down their arm before being beamed at the opponent, only being remembered as a flash of light. Near instantly, it hits the opponent, dealing great spiritual and physical damage to their body. ---- Diamond Dragon Pulsation Strike - Might Revealing Revelation (金剛竜脈当て身 - 威勢披歴啓示 Kongou Ryuumyaku Atemi - Isei Hireki Keji) Transferring spiritual and mental energy into the air while rotating it in their palms, the user is capable of generating destructive energy capable of destroying matter on contact. ---- Twin Force Thurst (相生部隊突き Aonibutara Tsuki) - The user gathers physical energy in one hand while gathering spiritual energy in the other. They then trust both hands at the opponent's torso, causing spiritual and physical shock to them while forcibly pushing them back a great distance. Masters of this technique are able to preform it with one hand. ---- Diamond Body Transference (金剛身移転 Kongoumi Iten) - The user empoweres the body with physical energy, before flexing, allowing the body to become like diamond itself. Category:Taijutsu Category:Fighting Style